


Năm lần Rin và Haru thất bại ê chề với mấy kiểu sex kì lạ

by annapotterkiku



Category: Free!
Genre: 5 Acts Meme, 5 Times, 69 (Sex Position), Humor, M/M, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Riding, Sexual Humor, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Translation, Vibrators
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annapotterkiku/pseuds/annapotterkiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cái tên nói lên tất cả: bựa, bựa và bựa :v tội nghiệp những thành phần dù éo muốn nhưng vẫn liên quan =))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Năm lần Rin và Haru thất bại ê chề với mấy kiểu sex kì lạ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times Rin & Haru Fail At Kinky Sex](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/108682) by rinisabottom. 



> [Tumblr](http://annapotterkiku.tumblr.com/post/108999346246)
> 
> Bản dịch của drabble "[Five Times Rin & Haru Fail At Kinky Sex](http://rinisabottom.tumblr.com/post/96016571160)" của tác giả [rinisabottom](http://rinisabottom.tumblr.com/). Bản dịch đã có sự cho phép của tác giả.

Lần đầu tiên họ thử một tư thế khác ngoài đứa-ngửa-đứa-sấp kết thúc với việc Rin bị chấn thương nhẹ. Chẳng ai kịp nhận ra cái giường tầng trên thấp tới mức nào cho đến khi Rin, đang cưỡi Haru trong sung sướng, đập đầu đánh cốp vào khung sắt. Cậu dành cả tiếng sau nằm liệt giường với túi đá chườm trên đầu và cả hai đều quyết định rằng có lẽ bắt đầu với kiểu cún sẽ thích hợp hơn.

Rin là người đề xuất ý tưởng tiếp theo. Cậu bơ luôn ánh nhìn đầy cảnh giác của Haru khi đưa cho cậu ta xem tấm hình trên Wikipedia và chỉ khi Haru  _ngồi lên_  mặt cậu theo nghĩa đen thì Rin mới nhận ra rằng mình không thể thở như thế này được nữa. Và cái cố gắng biến thất bại đó thành chiến thắng vẻ vang bằng cách chuyển sang tư thế sáu mươi chín cổ điển suýt làm Haru mất đi một bộ phận quan trọng trên cơ thể mình.

Cũng công bằng thôi khi để Haru chọn kiểu kế tiếp. Và cho dù Rin thấy cái ý tưởng đi lòng vòng khắp nơi với một cái máy kích dục cắm vào mông rất ư là hấp dẫn, thì khi món đồ chơi tuột ra và rớt xuống sàn nhà, dưa leo cậu héo còn lẹ hơn bông cúc. Nitori thề sống thề chết là nó không có thấy cái gì hết, nhưng chắc là từ rày về sau nó không thể nào mà nhìn Rin với con mắt như xưa nữa rồi.

Rin đã tưởng cậu và Haru có thể yên ổn mà làm tình bằng miệng. Nhưng khi Haru trở nên quá hưng phấn và tống nguyên kiện hàng của cậu ta vào họng Rin, thì Rin thề đó là lần cuối cùng cậu để cho cậu ta chọn và mấy thí nghiệm của họ cũng nhanh chóng tiêu tan.

Sex qua điện thoại bắt đầu cũng khá tốt. Haru không phải là loại giỏi nói mấy câu tạo cảm hứng, nhưng khi cả hai gần tới thì nói chuyện cũng không còn cần thiết nữa vì đã có những tiếng động khác thay thế. Tiếng rên rỉ của Haru nghe thật nóng bỏng, và khi Rin đang bận vặn vẹo hai ngón tay trong cậu thì Sousuke bước vào. Tình hình không thể nào tình hình hơn được khi Haru tới và cái loa điện thoại của Rin đã làm xuất sắc cái nhiệm vụ phát to hết mức có thể tiếng “R-Rin! Ah!!” của cậu ta ra khắp phòng. Sousuke chỉ chớp mắt vài cái với Rin rồi từ từ lùi đi mất.

Mất cả hai tháng trời để Rin và Haru nhận ra rằng có thể tư thế bình thường mới là… họ. Và khi Rin chật chội bao quanh Haru và giọng của bạn trai cậu nồng nàn bên tai Rin, thì tóc đỏ mới biết là mình nhớ nó nhiều như thế nào. Chả có gì sai trái với kiểu sex đó cả, chả có gì kì cục với cái kiểu bình thường dễ chán kia miễn sao là nó ổn. Và vì Chúa, nó _ổn_  thật mà.


End file.
